


Habit

by Satine86



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “So you make it a habit of flashing your undergarments?”





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing from a tumblr prompt "caught in a storm."

It started with the rumble of thunder in the distance. Not close enough to give Phryne much pause. Although it seemed sooner rather than later the sky had darkened as fat charcoal grey clouds rolled in, the flash of lightning streaking across the heavens a moment before a deluge of rain sent both her and Jack scrambling for cover. 

So much getting any work done. 

Despite their hasty retreat it was not enough to save Phryne from getting soaked through to the bone. She shivered despite herself, water trickling down the back of her neck. Without a word or bit of hesitancy, Jack shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It was damp, but warm and the scent of his cologne clung to it. She took in a breath. 

“Always the gentleman I see, Jack,” she said. Cheeky as always. It was her usual disposition, but something about Jack always seemed to bring it out more. 

He merely hummed in response, his gaze dropping before snapping back up to a point just above her head. He pulled his jacket a little tighter around her, and she suppressed a smile. 

“It’s just a little silk and lace, hardly anything untoward.”  

Jack met her eyes, something akin to a smile twisting the corner of his mouth. “So you make it a habit of flashing your undergarments?” 

“Well, only to people I like.” She gave him a wide smile, and he cleared his throat. His fingers tightened on the lapels of the jacket, his throat working as he swallowed.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said. 

“Please do.” 


End file.
